Book 1 How it began
by demonraimundo11
Summary: Someone has captured someone's love to get a certain apprentice. This sends one man on a journey to the Xiaolin temple. But what if that apprentice he wanted was not Omi... Oc/Oc Future Chase/Rai


Rated- T for mild violence, swearing, and scences. Boy it sounds bad when you put it like that!

Warnings, Violence, swearing, scenes, and Chase/Rai

Parrings: Chase/Rai, Oc/Oc (original character/ original character)

Additional notes: If your reading this and your think Chase/Rai why? well they were basically the same when Wuya got to Raimundo and Hannible got to Chase. Raimundo put Wuya in her puzzle box and Chase put Hannible in the Ying-Yang world they would have been the same if Raimundo stayed on the Heylin side or Chase stayed on the Xiaolin side. Ever think of it that way?

P.O.V- Depends.

Notes: And furthur more I bring you Book 1- How it Began... Enjoy!

**Book 1- How it Began**

Prologue

A girl ran panting her long black waist length hair flowing behind her sweat was rolling down her forehead but she didn't dare wipe it off. A bit of it fell into her eyes stinging it. Her black eyes watered. She breathed in and out heavily panting some more. She looked over her shoulder but didn't dare slow down or stop. A man was running behind her his black, green streaked hair fell at his back he to was panting and looked as though he might stop but instead speed up. Seeing that she tried to, too. But her energy was too drained. She fell.

He grinned his sharp teeth glowed his dragon eyes narrowed over her body and then he picked her up. She was too tired to try and wiggle free. She just stared in horror and started panting louder as if he frightened her.

"Stop It! Let her go! This is between you and me!" Said a voice behind him.

"Huh?" Asked the man letting her down to the floor. She crawled across the leaves trying to get to saftey but was soon met by too big cats blocking her way one was a lion and the other was a panther. "_Thats strange_" She thought. "_I didn't know panthers and lions lived in China._"

Her eyes fell on the man that had tried to save her. He was trying to fight the other man he had short black hair and black eyes. His eyes looked at her and told her to run. He aimed them for the trees so they wouldn't quite hit her. If the other man knew he was trying to save her he would be very angry. The long haired man attacked pointing his glove at the other man and hitting him sideways. He screamed and fell backwords and fell on his back in shock of it coming so suddenly. She gasped... that was her mistake.

The long haired man stared at her as if trying to remember why she was here. Then he went over to her she gave another gasp and tried quickly to crawl away trying to pull herself to her feet but they were too weak from running to long. She should have been like the man that had tried to save her. He had jumped from tree to tree and was not running to save energy. She should have saved energy too. But the man had captured her again this time holding her hands behind her back and pulling her away. Her eyes teared as she saw the man on the ground. The man groaning from to much fighting. He had scratch marks on his face. Burn marks on his chest and holes every which and where on his clothing and where the holes were blood or scabs or more scratches usually followed. Blood was falling from his right arm. His nose broken. Steam rose from his body... but yet despite all of that his heart still puffed up and down gently and roughly in the wind. "A...Alex" He murmered quietly and painfully against the wind. But she still heard it and couldn't help but smile after all of that... because he was still alive... he was still alive...

---

A little while later there he was at the cave the long haired man took her too, the other man came in the man was bandaged at the arm and tied gently. He was bandaged also on the chest and wore better clothes with no tares.

The man cried, "If you let her go I will swear my loyalty to you!"

"I am not interested in your loyalty." He replied.

The man frowened in disappointment.

The other man smiled, "But I'll tell you what instead of your loyalty I want you to convince someone else to come to me to swear their loyalty to me" He looked at him, "If you do that I'll let your precious Alex go..."

The man nodded excitably. "Of course... I'll do anything! Now tell me... what is the man's name?"

The other man smiled wider, "My name is Chase Young and I would like you to get another man to swear his loyalty to me... his name is Raimundo Pedrosa."

The man nodded again this time in understanding, "I see and where shall I find this man?"

"At the Xiaolin Temple..." Chase replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
